Un San Valentin Perfectamente Desastroso
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: "Palidecí. Rogué porque no haya visto como se me salía el relleno del sostén para aumentar mi busto, pero no. Ahí estaba estallando en carcajadas frente a mis ojos mientras me señala sin poder articular una frase coherente. Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana


**_DISCLAIMER: Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad. Los personajes de SCC, pertenecen a las hermanas CLAMP más no está historia, escrita sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

**Un San Valentín perfectamente desastroso**

Definitivamente está había sido la peor fiesta de mi vida, en muchos aspectos y todo por haber confiado a Tomoyo con mi vida,

(Esa misma mañana)

*Din Don*

**―**Ya voy**―** contesté secándome las manos, abrí y me encontré a Tomoyo sosteniendo una maleta que tenía el aspecto de traer un guardarropas entero.

**―**Buenos días Sakura.

**―**Hola Tomoyo.

**―**¿Cómo vas con todo?**―** preguntó de forma inocente.

**―**Preparo la cena y busco que usar para la fiesta**― **¡Que emoción es mi primer fiesta de San Valentín con Syaoran!

**―**¿Como que 'buscar'?**―** dijo con completa desaprobación.

**―**¿Qué tiene de malo?

**―**La fiesta es de DIS-FRA-CES**―** recalcó la palabra como sí me hubiera olvidado de lo obvio.

**―**Lo sé, pero a Syaoran no le importa**―** ¡están tierno conmigo!**―,**sólo quiere pasar una noche a mi lado**.**

**―**La fiesta es de disfraces y los dos irán disfrazados**―** ¡Hoe! no me gusta que se enojé

**―**Pe...pero.

**―**-Nada de peros, ya he hablado con él y aceptó usar el disfraz que le confeccione**―** lo forzó.

**―**Está bien**―** siempre se sale con la suya.

Cuando termine la cena me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y le pidió a Kero que saliera.

**―**Tomoyo, en serio no es necesario- intenté razonar con ella, aunque sabía que sería en vano.

**―**Nada es en vano sí se trata de ti.

**―**Entonces, ¿vas a dejar a Eriol plantado?**―** dije sacando la carta más alta.

**―**La verdad es que no**―** fiuf**―,**le he pedido que pase por nosotros, también lo sabe Syaoran**― **me contraataco.

Suspiro abatida, Tomoyo siempre va varios pasos adelante de mí.

**―**¡Te ves soñada!**―** casi grito cuando ya estaba casi lista.

**―**Pero Tomoyo...**― **bajé la vista a mi busto, esperando que entendiera.

**―**No te preocupes, he traído esto**―** dijo con dos bolsas en sus manos,-son de látex por lo que adhieran a tú cuerpo evitando que causen algún accidente, además que tampoco se notan- dijo como quién supiera todo sobre un tema.

Cogí las dos bolsas y fui al baño para acomodar bien el relleno.

**―**Hija, Tomoyo, ya llegaron los jóvenes**―** grito mi papá.

**―**Gracias señor, enseguida bajamos**―** después toca la puerta del baño **―**Sakura, por favor utiliza la carta vuelo para que quedé todo perfecto.

Sabía que eso me podía traer problemas pero accedí y le pedí a la carta que no revoloteara.

Bajamos las escaleras y Syaoran y Eriol nos ayudaron como buenos caballeros.

**―**Diviértanse**―** nos dijo mi papá a modo de despedida.

**―**No vayas a hacer el ridículo monstruo**―**

**―**Hermano**―** como deseaba que no sus palabras no se hicieran realidad sabiendo que tenía mis alas.

En frente de mi casa, había una limosina y los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, tal vez habían llegado con ella, entramos en la limosina a modo de que cada uno quedara con su pareja.

**―**Princesa, se ve muy bien con ese nuevo vestido**―** dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla

**―**Cierto Li**―** dijo de repente una acelerada Tomoyo ―,¿dónde deje esa corona?**―** y empezó a mover cuanto encontrará a su paso.

**―**¿Buscas está arma?**―** dijo Syaoran con el fin de hacerla enojar.

**―**Esa 'arma' es el elemento final para que Sakura luzca perfecta- se defendió y me colocó una pequeña corona dorada.

**―**Pues esa arma estaba en el asiento de Sakura.

**―**Vestido, alas, peinado, maquillaje, ahora una corona**―** empezó Eriol para calmar un poco la situación **―**, ¿no crees que es demasiado?**―** Syaoran se le unió, dándole un toque amenazador a la oración.

Después de eso sólo nos dedicamos a reír y contar como queríamos que fuera esté fiesta

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta Syaoran y Eriol nos ayudaron a bajar y compraron las entradas

**―** Te sucede algo Sakura**―** me preguntó Tomoyo al ver que empezaba a mover la espalda con pequeñas muecas de dolor.

Vi que Syaoran ya había comprado nuestras entradas por lo que negué con la cabeza, aunque dudo que me haya creído por la mueca que puso

**―** Pero a mí no me vas a engañar**―** diablos porque no puedo engañar a nadie.

**―** En serio, no es nada.

**―**Confío en ti**―** y me dio uno de sus tiernos besos que me hace sonrojar**―**, pero en cuanto lo necesite, salimos para que nadie noté que tus alas se comportan mal**―** lo descubrió.

**―** Gracias cariño, espero que no sea necesario.

En cuanto regreso Eriol con su entrada y la de Tomoyo, Syaoran y yo nos colocamos nuestras máscaras y entramos con los demás a la celebración. Entre risas y charlas animadas Syaoran me invitó a bailar y nos la pasamos bien hasta que la pista se llenó de gente y tanto movimiento causó que mis alas empezar a revoloteara causando lo que tanto temía.

Palidecí. Rogué porque no haya visto como se me salía el relleno del sostén para aumentar mi busto, pero no. Ahí estaba estallando en carcajadas frente a mis ojos mientras me señala sin poder articular una frase coherente.

Esta vez sí que lo hice bien.

Si no estuviera tan avergonzada creo que también me reiría de mí, pero como ese no era el caso salí corriendo del lugar mientras dejaba más carcajadas a mi paso. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la gente, deje que mis alas se extenderán y me llevaran a lo alto para poder llorar sin ser vista

**―** ¿Te encuentras bien?**―** me preguntó una voz serena a mi lado.

**―** ¡Yue!**―** me asusté**―**, lo siento, no quería que nadie me viera así**―** me disculpe mientras me secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas.

**―** ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?**―** me preguntó Yue, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

**―** Snif, la verdad...yo sola**―** admití nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

**―**¿Es algo que pueda saber?.

**―**¡Sakura!**―** se escucharon dos voces agitadas.

**―**¿Quieres que les diga que te dejen en paz?**― **preguntó dispuesto a hacerlo.

**―**No es necesario Yue**―** le asegure **―, **también tengo que hablar con ellos.

Acomodé mi relleno y bajé para encontrarme con Tomoyo y Syaoran.

**―**Sakura, perdóname yo...

**―**Tomoyo**―** la interrumpí **―**, sé que lo hiciste con tú mejor intención**―** y la abrase.

**―**Gracias**―** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**―**Regresa a la fiesta**―** le pedí **―**, quiero hablar con Syaoran a solas.

**―**Está bien**―** dijo con pesadez, lo más seguro es que mi indiferencia le afectaba y ella no tenía por qué pagarla.

Al ver que le sonreía otra vez, se marchó a la fiesta, dejándome a solas con Syaoran.

**―**Sakura, yo...

**―**No Syaoran, ¿dónde está todo ese amor que jurabas tenerme?, ¿cómo me lo demuestras?**― **no respondió **―**, así, haciéndome sentir de la peor manera**― **seguía sin decir nada, por lo que simplemente me dispuse a volar otra vez, pero él me abrazo y se dispuso a evitar que volara.

**―**Lo siento, no era mi intención**―** me intentó convencer **―**, sabes que eres la persona más valiosa para...

**―**Sí lo fuera, no te hubieras burlado de mí.

**―**Sé que estuvo mal, sé que fue un error, lo siento, de verdad**―** intentó besarme, pero voltee la cara, me zafe de su agarré, y me eleve con el viento, llevándome conmigo la imagen del dolor impregnada en su rostro.

**―**Mi querido Syaoran**―** me lamenté **―**, ¡como me duele que me hayas traicionando así!

Llegué a mi casa, me senté en el techo y lloré en silencio, ¿que había hecho yo en esta vida para merecer un castigo como este? ¿Qué he hecho para sufrir está humillación y está traición? ¿Será que mi felicidad ha llegado a su límite y ahora mi destino es sufrir?

Lágrimas, compañeras de mi alma y mi dolor, que dicen lo que palabras no pueden y dejan que el alma descanse.

Tanto lloré que me recosté, dispuesta a descansar, pero en vez de sentir el frío y áspero concreto, sentí unas calidad su suaves piernas, y unos brazos que me rodearon protectoramente y me sentí querida y amada, sólo Syaoran me hacía sentir así y, pese a mis deseos, voltee y vi su cálido rostro sonriéndome.

**―**Sí te incómoda mi presencia me marchare y no te volveré a molestar jamás

¿A quién engaño diciéndole que me deje y que no quiero volver a verlo?, con el corazón rebosante de felicidad por tenerlo abrasado a mí, acaricie su rostro y a modo de respuesta el me volvió a besar para ayudarme a olvidar mi vergüenza y una vez separados me dispuse a reír de lo acontecido, él también se unió a mis risas aliviado y disfrutamos lo que quedaba de la fiesta hasta que llegó la limusina de Tomoyo y Syaoran nos bajó, pues yo ya no quería usar mis alas para nada el día de hoy.

Me despedí de mis amigos entre carcajadas y Syaoran me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi casa

**―**Gracias por todo**―**me dijo a modo de despedida y me dio un ramo de flores rojas.

Definitivamente está había sido la peor fiesta de mi vida, en muchos aspectos y todo por haber confiado a Tomoyo con mi vida, pero no que el destino nos tiene muchas sorpresas al final de cada desafío.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Espero que este fict haya sido de su agrado y recuerden dejar su review**

**Hoy 4 de Septiembre quiero agradecer a quienes agregaron esta historia a Favoritos y a Follow Stories, así como a los 170 lectores, así mismo les comento que voy a publicar la versión original de este fict, ya que esta es una re-edición para evitar una "muerte cruel y tortuosa", pues (si la escuela y la inspiración me lo permiten) haré una mini historia con ella.**

**Saludos**


End file.
